Gideon the Dark Elf's Sorrowful Tale
by MysteriousOgre
Summary: The Dragonborn, an unlucky Dunmer named Gideon remembers the battle that cost him that which he held dear.


The rumors about the Dunmer being the most unlucky beings were true. At least, it's true for the Dunmer known as Gideon Storm-Blade. Yes, he'd defeated Alduin and performed his duties as the Dragonborn to the letter and without serious mishap. He'd only lost _one _of his eyes after all. Gideon leaned back against the wall with a sigh, propping his shield against his leg and running a calloused hand over the hardened leather that covered the empty left socket. He could barely remember what it was like to see the world through two eyes. The battle that claimed his left eye was a painful memory. He flinched involuntarily just thinking about it. It hadn't just taken his eye but also his heart. He sank down and pressed his forehead to his knees. His ruby eye began to burn from unshed tears tired of being suppressed. He released yet another shaky breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lydia muttered to him as they crept across a thin rock bridge over a seemingly bottomless pit. The dark glint of the ebony armor Gideon had crafted for her as a gift for her loyal service reflected in the dim light given off by strange blue mushrooms that grew along the slimy walls.

"I do too." Gideon answered. He anxiously twirled the tip of the thin blade given to him by Delphine. They passed through a narrow corridor that fed into a larger chamber. Gideon noted a pathway that led into a gorge that glowed with an ominous blue light. The sound of chittering and small claws skittering over rock echoed throughout the room. Gideon instantly recognized the sound. "Chaurus."

"Then there's Falmer nearby?" Lydia questioned, her eyes displayed courage and an intense focus. Gideon noticed her grip had tightened on her glass sword and saw as she raised her ebony shield a fraction higher. Gideon nodded, and looked along the ridge across the gorge for any sign of the twisted creatures. He saw none and that worried him. The Falmer were malicious and eternally bloodthirsty. They had no qualms about attacking any creature to stray too close to the ruins of the dwemer where they made their homes.

Gideon motioned for Lydia to stay back as he stepped over to the edge of the gorge his footsteps muffled by the soft hide in his scale boots. His armor wouldn't make as much noise due to how light it was. The scaled horn armor was a gift from Ysolda from Whiterun as thanks for retrieving a mammoth tusk for her. He saw that two chaurus and a single Falmer stood within. Gideon smirked as he saw a path on the other side that led to the entrance to the ruins. He could easily see the proud golden doors from where he crouched. He let out a triumphant breath and began to step back to where Lydia patiently waited.

He smiled at her and she began to creep closer, knowing full well that her heavy armor could make lots of noise. She had almost reached him when the toe of her boot made contact with a loose rock with a clang. Instantly, her dark eyes widened and she met Gideon's eyes in a panic. He silently put a finger to his lips and peered over the side once more.

The falmer was nowhere in sight. Gideon let out the breath he'd been holding and motioned for Lydia to continue. The metallic sounds of heavy armor in motion caused him to spin around in time to see Lydia throw herself in the path of an ice spike spiraling towards his head.

"NO!" Gideon screamed as the frozen shard penetrated the armor covering Lydia's stomach. She landed with a thud, her hands grasping at the ice spike lodged in her. Gideon felt anger building within him and he relished in it. Allowing it to flow through his veins and set his skin aflame. The wrath of all his ancestors combined fueling the flames along his short frame and igniting the palm of his left hand. With a cry of rage he lunged forward and grasped the Falmer Nightprowlers face in his flaming hand. The malignant creature screeched in pain and fury. Its clawed hand flashed in front of him, a last ditch effort to throw him off. The hand got lucky and slammed into the side of his head. Gideon grunted and dug his fingers into the corrupt mer's head. He felt the skin begin to melt from the heat of his fury.

Suddenly, a lance shot through his left eye. Gideon gasped. Breath was torn from him and he couldn't breathe. It hurt. For a second that pain was all that registered in his mind. Gideon stumbled back, releasing the limp form of the Falmer. He released the anger fueling the fire and gripped his face. Blood streamed down his face, its source being what remained of his left eye. Gideon took a shuddering breath and looked up. Lydia had pulled herself to the wall and collapsed against it. She had her hand pressed to her wounded stomach and her eyes were screwed shut in pain.

Gideon wanted nothing more to run to the side of his loyal housecarl and do what he could to ease her pain but he remembered the chaurus in the pit below. Gideon gritted his teeth and pressed a flaming hand to his bloodied socket, cauterizing the wound. The chaurus had heard the struggle and they emerged in a torrent from the pit. Purple foam frothed along their pincers. Gideon lunged forward thrusting his thin blade into the mouth of the first armored arthropod.

Gideon danced forward, waving his blade menacingly while preparing more flames in his left hand. The chaurus lunged forward and he parried. With a shout Gideon threw the small orb of white hot energy at the creature. The impact caused a huge explosion. The guts of the final chaurus coated the walls and floor of the cavern.

The battle had ended. Gideon groaned, his hand returned to his mutilated face. He knew instinctively that his eye was gone. A soft moan reminded Gideon of his fallen companion. He rushed over to her his own injuries forgotten. He fell to his knees and cupped her face in his trembling hands.

"You'll be okay." Gideon said his voice soft and reassuring. Lydia looked up at him with a fierce determination that was quickly replaced with pain. Gideon looked at the shard of ice protruding from her abdomen. The ice closest to her skin was stained red. Gideon knew that removing the shard would cause her to bleed out. But the ice would eventually melt effectively giving him a time limit on saving her life. He met her eyes again and smiled, her beautiful eyes held an immense amount of trust she had in him astounded him. "I'm going to have to melt it down then cauterize it."

"I… understand, my Thane." Lydia gasped. Her breathing grew shallower with each passing moment. Gideon frowned at the title but decided not to protest it this time. He fumbled in his knapsack for a roll of leather. He gently pushed the leather strip in her mouth and looked to her for the signal to continue. She nodded unperceptively, her teeth clamping down on the leather. Gideon heated his hands and placed them on the ice spike and watched as it began to melt. The cold water mixed with the blood that began to gush from the wound in ever growing streams. Gideon gritted his teeth and let a flame grow in his hand.

"Get ready," Gideon muttered in warning. Not willing to meet the woman's eyes. She sucked in a breath. As soon as the ice had fully melted he pressed his bare hand into the gaping hole in her armor and burned the wounded flesh together. Gideon heard her begin screaming behind the leather and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He removed his hand before he worsened the wound. The blood had stopped thankfully. Lydia spit the leather out and sighed. "Thank you, Gideon."

"I couldn't have you dying on me." Gideon said, stroking her cheek tenderly. Lydia looked away seemingly afraid to meet his eyes. Gideon frowned. "What's wrong? Where else are you hurt?"

"I- nowhere." Lydia answered hesitantly. She drew in a shuddering breath. Gideon sat down next to her and pulled the chest plate of her armor off. He cast the lump of useless metal aside and quickly wrapped the burn in gauze after applying a liberal amount of poultice. Then he pulled her into his lap, thinking that despite how she usually towered over him, due to the size difference of their differing races, she seemed so small in this state.

"Lydia," Gideon hesitated before taking a calming breath and continuing, "When we get out of this place as soon as you're able. I want to know if you'd come with me to Riften."

Lydia interrupted hastily, "Of course. I will follow you wherever. It's my duty."

"No, let me finish." Gideon said with an urgent tone. His hand slid beneath the collar of his armor. He yanked at something and held it in his ash grey palm. He held his hand out and placed a bronze amulet that glowed with a faint yellow hue in hers. Lydia's eyes widened in recognition. He'd handed her an amulet of the goddess Mara. "Lydia, I want you to come with me to the Temple of Mara and marry me."

Lydia was silent. The only sounds were the dripping of water and the whispers their breath made. His were deep solid breaths the opposite of her ragged shaky breaths. Lydia looked at him and nodded. The smile that erupted on his face was breathtaking. It was the smile of a truly happy man.

Gideon rubbed his calloused hand over the self-inflicted burn scar around his left eye. He had almost been happy. He hated himself, hated that he let her die that he didn't check her over. She had lied about not having any other injuries. She had known she wouldn't make it out of that damn cave alive. What he hated most, however, is that he could do nothing for her.

Gideon remembered the kiss that happened immediately after his proposal. He could recall it so vividly that it seemed like he had watched it happen rather than partake in it. He could feel her soft lips on his, melding with his as if they were two parts of a whole. Gideon raised his fingers to his lips. He remembered staring into her gorgeous eyes afterwards and watching in horror as the life fled from their brown depths. He hadn't realized she had been dying as they kissed.

Why hadn't he noticed?

Why?

What was wrong with him?

"Dragonborn." A stern voice called to him.

"Go away." He replied, too caught up in his sorrows.

"Dragonborn, you mustn't dwell on the past. It has been six months since her passing." The voice called again, slowly breaching through his pain.

"Marcurio, have you ever fallen in love?" Gideon asked, fixing his scholarly companion with a harsh stare. The other man stayed quiet for a time.

"I did once. He died many years ago." Marcurio replied, meeting Gideon's stare with equal intensity.

"Will the pain ever go away?"

"It will lessen over time, but will stay with you always." Marcurio said reaching his hand out to Gideon. Gideon clasped his hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up. "Now let's quit moping about and start adventuring, eh?"

Gideon nodded and gathered his gear before setting off on a new journey hopeful for a better future.

**This is another recounting of what happened in game. Lydia died the day before the marriage patch came out… I was unbelievably pissed. Eventually I got over it and had Gideon marry the absolutely adorable Marcurio, who ended up dying the next day… Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review, constructive criticism, a bonfire, whatever. **

**~MysteriousOgre**


End file.
